


I Hope That You're Mine

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Rovinsky, K is alive, M/M, jealous!adam, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling a bit, Ronan leaned in, one hand at Adam's hip, pressing a kiss to his freckled shoulder. "You don't gotta be jealous."</p><p>"Don't I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope That You're Mine

"You're still up?" Ronan didn't sound displeased.

 

"Couldn't sleep." It was mostly true. _Because you weren't here_ , Adam was careful not to add.

 

"Oh." Ronan pulled his jacket off, draping it over the back of Adam's only chair. Then he knelt to unlace his boots, glancing up to ask, "What're you reading?"

 

Flushing a bit, Adam turned the cover of his book in Ronan's direction.

 

Squinting to read it in the dim light, Ronan said, smiling, " _Alice_."

 

It was one of the few gifts Adam had accepted, and to fill the warm silence, he pointed out, "It's kinda inspiring." He smiled when Ronan stretched out beside him on his little twin mattress, draping an arm across his waist. "Tiny Alice facing this huge monster..."

 

" _Jabberwocky_?" Ronan asked with a knowing grin.

 

" _Jabberwocky_ ," Adam agreed.

 

" _'Twas brillig_ ," Ronan said, taking on an unconscious imitation of his father's accent, " _and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe_."

 

"You know it by heart?" Adam sounded both amused and impressed.

 

With a little smile, Ronan said, quite truthfully, "I know the whole book by heart. Dad used to read it to me and Matthew and Declan when we were kids. And after he died, I read it to Matthew sometimes." His smile softened, warm and gentle, a secret smile. "Sometimes, when Mattie can't sleep, he'll call me and I'll tell him whole chapters from memory."

 

Humming a bit, Adam set the book aside on his makeshift nightstand. Glancing up to catch Ronan's eye, he said, "It's late."

 

Reaching over to flick off the little lamp on the nightstand, Ronan said, "Sorry." Then he pressed a soft kiss to Adam's lips.

 

Adam was the one to break it, wrinkling his nose and muttering, "You smell like smoke."

 

"You want me to take a shower, princess?" Ronan gasped when Adam shoved him away.

 

" _Don't call me that_." It came on a hiss, Adam's eyes blazing, lightning simmering behind stormy blue. His hands were fisted in the sheets when he said, voice tight, "You're starting to talk like him, y'know?"

 

"Am I?"

 

Adam didn't answer, simply rolling onto his side, away from Ronan and his fierce eyes.

 

" _Adam Parrish_." It sounded like an admonishment, though there was laughter in Ronan's voice. "Are you _jealous_?"

 

Still, Adam didn't answer.

 

Smiling a bit, Ronan leaned in, one hand at Adam's hip, pressing a kiss to his freckled shoulder. "You don't gotta be jealous."

 

"Don't I?" It came as a sullen grumble.

 

"Not at all."

 

That hand slid lower, coming to rest at the junction between Adam's hip and his thigh, and he shivered. Sighing, he turned onto back, meeting Ronan's eyes.

 

Then Ronan sighed, and said, very carefully, "Love you, Parrish."

 

Adam did his best to keep his soft gasp contained. Instead, he said, "Y'know, Kavinsky's in love with you."

 

"No, he's not."

 

"In his sick way," Adam argued, meaning every word, "he is." He licked his lips, nervous. "As someone who loves you, I know it when I see it." He shrugged, averting his eyes, the jealousy welling up again. "Takes one to know one and all that."

**Author's Note:**

> I had an anon on Tumblr request Adam being jealous and K being alive and I kinda pounced a bit. Love this idea :)
> 
> Again, I took the title from The Neighbourhood's Lurk. I am obsessed with this song
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
